


Thunder Storm

by xax



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Prostate Milking, electrostim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: Kazra'jin visits the Thundering Mountain as part of the preparation to ally with the Thunder King. Somebody grabs his eye.
Relationships: Kazra'jin/Jin'rokh
Series: prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816180
Kudos: 23





	Thunder Storm

**Author's Note:**

> (this was a prompt fill for some warcraft trolls)

Lightning struck, and the entire lake danced with brilliant blue-white arcs of electricity, crackling along the edges before dissipating. A moment later, Jin'rokh threw again, his fingertips casting brilliant arcs of lightning, shattering part of the mountain face above the small lake.

"This be the power of the Thunder King," Kazra'jin murmured, staring. Jin'rokh must have been an enormous troll even prior to his blessing, but now he was colossal, and his rich blue skin was marked with glowing lightning-bolt tattoos, crackling brighter every time he tossed a bolt of thunder. Thick horns grew across his shoulders and back, shifting as his muscles bunched beneath. It was an impressive display: the immense power from the gift of the Thunder King, as well as the knowledge that all that power was simply that -- a gift, expendable, something the Thunder King could give away.

Very impressive indeed.

By the time Jin'rokh was done practicing, his body was steaming: sweat boiling off him from the electricity arcing from his markings, and when he stepped into the lake itself it looked like ball lightning underwater, the water steaming and then boiling as he earthed the current.

Kazra'jin made sure to follow him to the baths, for more than one reason.

"You be the first servant of de Thunder King, yah?" he asked, the both of them sitting in the sauna, wreathed in clouds of steam.

"That's me," Jin'rokh said, voice a deep bass rumble. "Who's asking?"

"Kazra'jin," he said, and extended a hand. "Of de Amani."

It was more for curiosity than anything else; the marks of the Thunder King's power were everywhere in the Thundering Mountain, and that was more than enough proof it was a smart idea to join his side. Kazra'jin was certainly interested in Jin'rokh due to his power, but there was a more _personal_ reason why he was sharing a sauna with him, both naked save for a towel. Even the largest towel barely covered Jin'rokh's crotch, and there was no mistaking the immense lump between his thighs. Kazra might have been a shrewd investigator, going cautiously into this new land, but he had some more immediate needs to consider, too.

"So," Kazra said. "You that big all over?"

Jin'rokh snorted, amused despite himself. "You wanna look?" His hand fluttered at the edge of his towel, tugging it, and the behemoth of his cock lurched to the side, only a sliver of fabric before it was out in the open.

Kazra'jin leaned in. "Wouldn't ask if I didn't want to, you know?"

Jin'rokh snorted again and flicked the towel aside, totally naked: skin gleaming with sweat, the thick fur across his stomach and thighs dripping wet, framing his enormous cock. Jin'rokh's cock could hardly be called a troll's cock, at this point. It was huge, even on his gigantic body: it hung down between his thighs, continually protruding from a sheath that was too small to fit it, but that was hardly the most distinctive thing about it. It was infused a rich dark blue, a few shades darker than the rest of his body, and the lightning-bolt marks had earthed into his flesh, forming fat glowing bulges running along the underside of his cock, each one punishingly huge, a solid handful on a cock that was too big for Kazra to wrap his hands around. And to top it all off, Jin'rokh had a cock piercing: a big hoop through his cockhead, bright and shining, and electricity continually buzzed from his glowing bulges across the tip, arcing over the metal.

Kazra'jin let out a low whistle. "Dat's quite the intimidating weapon," he said, reaching out to touch the sparking hoop. It shocked him, expectedly, buzzing across his fingers and sending an electric thrill up his arm. "Maybe too intimidating to get much use?"

Jin'rokh snorted, leaning back. His cock flopped across his thigh, fat head arching down between his spread legs. The entire thing shuddered, slowly lengthening as it spilled further from his sheath. "I get plenty of takers."

"Oh yeah? Can't see a lady wanting to handle that spear of yours." His hand slid up, fingers pressing against the pierced hoop before sliding across the bare flesh of Jin'rokh's cockhead. It buzzed too; electricity running through the shaft itself and shocking his fingers.

Jin'rokh's mouth curved up in a craggy grin. "I preferred the men, anyway." He groped his sheath, readjusting his cock -- and smacking the shaft right into the middle of Kazra'jin's open palm. "You think you can handle it?"

Kazra'jin grinned up at him. "Oh, I know I can."

His own cock surged under his towel, draping the fabric over his unsheathing length, and Kazra stroked Jin'rokh's cock for a moment, thumb slipping along the underside of his broad cockhead, before tossing his own towel aside and letting his cock out into the open. Jin'rokh rumbled in appreciation, reaching out with one giant hand to cup Kazra's cock in his palm, wetting his fingers with his pre.

Kazra shoved Jin'rokh back, recumbent -- more like pressing against his chest and Jin'rokh obligingly leaning back -- and straddled his thighs, grinding his own stiff cock against Jin'rokh's thickening leviathan. His cockhead butted against the mounds along the underside of Jin'rokh's cock, each contact sending buzzing electricity down his shaft -- intense, but not unpleasant. Kazra'jin groaned, his cock spitting out a gush of pre that just further electrified Jin'rokh's cock, and pinned both their shafts together, stroking them with both hands. Jin'rokh groaned, raising his giant hands to clutch Kazra'jin's hips and grind them tighter together, fucking his cock up along Kazra'jin's stomach. It truly was a mighty weapon: thick as Kazra'jin's forearm, with a cockhead as big as a fist.

He slicked his hand up with their combined pre -- Jin'rokh's still sparking slightly when webbed between his fingers -- and opened himself up, probing into his ass. With something as big as Jin'rokh's cock, though, it was always gonna be a little rough. He leered down at Jin'rokh. "Prepare yerself," he said, rising up to pull the massive cock back between his thighs, the hard metal loop pressed between his cheeks. It was _big_ , and the erratic zap of electricity had his asshole convulsing: clenching and relaxing from direct stimulation, electricity buzzing up all through his body. He groaned, sinking down, and sunk the tip of Jin'rokh's cock into him. That alone was enormous, an immense solid weight, the hard metal ring bearing down implacably against his prostate.

Jin'rokh groaned, cock flexing inside him, and his cock shot a jolt of electricity into him. Kazra's cock erupted, internal muscles convulsing, and he gushed an abrupt squirt of cum all up Jin'rokh's chest. Kazra'jin growled, panting as he sunk further down, asshole spasming as he pressed against the first fat glowing node. He leaned in, cock rutting through the mess he made across Jin'rokh's belly, and clashed their tusks together, breathing hard as he struggled to open himself wider. Jin'rokh groaned, hips moving fractionally -- just enough to stir his fat piercing around inside Kazra'jin's guts, glancing it across his aching prostate and forcing another abrupt spurt of cum from his cock as the current earthed itself inside him.

Kazra'jin groaned, calves balaced on Jin'rokh's massive thighs as he started to ride the immense cock, gasping and grunting each time the fat mounds discharged inside him, slopping over the aching ring of his ass and sending all his internal muscles firing erratically. He came in messy spurts between them, cum milked out of him with each electric shock, but he snarled and sunk deeper, fucking himself on nearly half Jin'rokh's immense shaft, asshole slurping lewdly as the fat mounds battered against his bruised ring. Each new mound lurched inside him with an obscene wet _pop_ , lubed now with the slimy mess of Jin'rokh's pre oozing from his fucked-open ass. Kazra closed his eyes, in a daze, only thinking of how he was grinding down deeper and deeper, swallowing up more and more of Jin'rokh's cock. He would've cum all over himself even without the electricity.

His ass hilted against Jin'rokh's thighs with a sharp _crack_ , and Kazra'jin lurched backwards for a moment before Jin'rokh caught him with one giant hand, off-balance without more cock to swallow up. He was stuffed full: his stomach bulged from the sheer size of Jin'rokh's cock, cockhead stretching him out from the inside. His own cock oozed cum, erratically spurting each time Jin'rokh's cock sparked inside him. He groaned, sagging forward against Jin'rokh's chest, breathing hard. Jin'rokh fucked him slowly, rolling his cock inside him, hands on his hips keeping him anchored in place. Each twitch of Jin'rokh's cock sent his body spasming: asshole clenching hard, muscles across his stomach twitching, cock gushing a fresh glaze of cum across their stomachs. He groaned, breathing hard, holding onto the horns across Jin'rokh's muscled biceps as he tried to take each jolt.

He could feel Jin'rokh get close: his breathing increasing, his cock flexing inside. Kazra whined, stomach mounding out around the broad head every time Jin'rokh hilted inside him, huffing for breath on the withdrawal. He was in a haze of adrenaline, the burn of the shocks growing. Not too rough, not yet, but he could tell he could only manage this for so long. But Jin'rokh, above him, groaning and panting as he hilted his cock deep into Kazra's ass-- he sure couldn't keep it up for much longer, either.

Jin'rokh came with a rumble like thunder, giant hands clenching around his hips, impaling him deeply on his giant cock. His cock flexed, hard, lightning racing inside him, and Kazra howled as the first blasts of cum gushed inside him. Of course Jin'rokh's cum was electrified. Electric cum burst inside him, flooding his guts. Kazra groaned, body convulsing, cock so thoroughly milked that he was just cumming thin clear ooze. His guts shuddered, smooth muscle spasming as the electricity earthed itself inside him, and he just held on to Rokh's tusks as he pummeled his ass, cock pulling free and then driving back in with an obscene wet _squelch_ , over and over until Kazra was a boneless mess.

Rokh rumbled above him, grinning down. "You did real good," he said. His huge, craggy hand groped down to Kazra's ass, feeling across his straining hole, flushed and bruised now, slick with his glowing cum leaking out. "Nobody has taken de whole thing de first time."

Kazra let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, well mon, dis ain't gonna be the only time." He clenched his ass around Rokh's immense shaft, milking it of a final spurt of electric cum, excess gurgling out around his still-hard shaft. "So you better get used to seeing me around." He slumped to the side, massive cock spilling out of him in a sloppy mess, leaving his used hole slack and open and -- steaming gently, electric cum sluggishly drooling out of his guts and streaking across Rokh's thigh. Rokh groaned, thumb tracing the soft, plush flesh of his fucked-open hole, and Kazra let out a wheeze, the bruised muscle of his ass shuddering, fat and heavy as he clenched himself around his fingers, letting Rokh slowly fingerfuck him, thick claws grinding against his aching guts, until he managed to rise up off Rokh's lap.

Rokh grinned at him, giving Kazra's half-hard dick a squeeze, fingers slipping back to tug on his balls. "Good. I went easy on you this time. Wanna see how you handle de whole lightning storm." He flexed his softening cock for emphasis, sending it lurching to smack heavily against his thigh, discharging a messy arc of lightning all across the underside, buzzing loudly across his piercing for a second.

Kazra groaned, his well-fucked guts already aching at the thought of it. But there was no way he was gonna turn down an offer like that.


End file.
